


The Kiss Revealed

by SeesaKey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeesaKey/pseuds/SeesaKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot that takes place right after that first CS kiss in Neverland, and Killian's reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Revealed

“…a one-time thing” Emma’s words floated on the humid air, as she walked away from Killian in the Neverland jungle.

 _‘Not so…’_ the pirate raised an eyebrow as he mentally responded to the challenge she proffered. His heart was racing as he admitted to himself that her previous challenge, the teasing “Oh please, you couldn’t handle it…” was one he had failed miserably. He could still feel the frantic tugging of the lapels of his coat, the urgency of her kiss, the melding and molding of mouths and tongues. Raising a hand to his lips, he was surprised they hadn’t melted right off his arrogant face. His eyes closed as he realized that neither participant had “handled” it. Emma called back some instruction or other, and he gave a gentleman’s response of “As you wish” while still trying to collect himself. _‘Bloody hell’_ he thought. _‘Three hundred years of living, and you still get thrown off course by a woman’s kiss? Some blood-thirsty pirate you are, Killian, m’boyo.’_ He shook his head as he contemplated the implications of that kiss. He thought of how angry Emma had made him, when she had left him chained at the top of the beanstalk. The fact that she had arranged for his escape (with the very giant who lived there!) had not been enough for him to forgive her for capturing him in the first place. He smiled slightly as he recalled how comfortable it was for Emma to fall into his arms, when she had stopped him from stumbling over the trip-wire. Yes, he had been blatantly flirting with her, but she had challenged him from the moment he had first seen her, blinking against the sun as he crawled out from under a pile of corpses. The fact that she had held a knife to his throat within moments of their first meeting had contributed to that challenge. He stopped a moment as he came to the realization that his first love, his Milah, no longer occupied the larger part of his thoughts. Instead, Emma Swan had taken up residence in his consciousness, her green eyes and long blond tresses emblazoned where Milah had long resided. He raised the silver hook for which he was named, and studied it with an anguished heart. Recognizing the connection to his lost love in the implement, he wondered if he did her a disservice by his fascination with Swan. He had spent such a long, long time in pursuit of his vengeance over Milah’s undeserved death by the hand of the Crocodile, and now here he was, working with the very object of his vengeance in order to rescue Emma’s son. A rueful smile crossed his face… he wouldn’t have received that soul-shaking kiss if he hadn’t been willing to put his differences with Gold aside, and offered the _Jolly Roger_ for the trip to Neverland. As he walked slowly back towards the camp, he struggled with the realization that at long last, he could see a future beyond vengeance and villainy. What would it take for Emma to accept his suit? Would she ever see him as other than the pirate he had been? Could she see him for the man he was, the man of honor he had been before Liam’s death, and the betrayal of his king? For the first time in three centuries, Killian Jones contemplated a future of hope, and of love, all because the pirate in him had endeavored to get Swan to give him a kiss of thanks… and she had blown him away with her response to the dare.

 _‘I will win your heart, Emma Swan, I swear…’_ He grinned rakishly as he strolled into the camp, meeting the Prince’s glower with a shrug of happiness that he couldn’t hold back. There was nothing like tweaking the noses of royalty to make a pirate’s day.


End file.
